


mania crush

by lodudolodudo



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodudolodudo/pseuds/lodudolodudo
Summary: 坠入爱河的首要标识是吞下名为嫉妒的酸饵
Relationships: (Implied Past) Harry Du Bois/Dora Ingerlund, (One-Sided) Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	mania crush

他不记得你是谁，还有比这更好的脱身之法吗？茱蒂特在无线电通信的结束音里忧心忡忡望着你。“再好不过！”你回答，语调可能过于高亢。维克玛想：我解脱了。他低头看自己鞋面，还踩在实地。接到呼叫的隔天，茱蒂特问，去马丁内斯看看吗？他公寓里周一的邮件还没拆。她掏出地图，旅馆名叫褴褛飞旋：在舌尖咀嚼能尝到海风的咸涩。

57分局的曷城警督跟在他身后朝你俩点头示意。他的脸肿胀像尸体，衣服散发着垃圾桶里捡出的臭味。你隔在墨镜后用目光诅咒他。这就是他吗？亲爱的，你就跟在这个人身后这么多年吗？“小心，有天他会说你妨碍他的风格。”你毫无缘由地对曷城警督有些同情。

你说不好为什么人会改变；但知道夹克从笔挺变得皱巴巴只需要三天。他的衣兜曾经塞满口香糖。杏仁味，真罕见，维克玛说。她喜欢这个味道，哈里从兜里掏出半把，把我包里的烟全换成了口香糖，你也来点？明白，你说，接过那枚口香糖，就此遗忘在桌上。三个月后的夏天，办公室冷气出了问题，你把融化的糖丢进垃圾桶，指尖的化学香精味久久不散。

杜博阿，你站在他混乱如旋风过境的公寓里痛骂，你熨斗呢？她把熨斗带走了吗？谁赶早班飞机还会带走熨斗啊？

朵拉。你没见过，除了名字你对她一无所知。知道越详细，越会掉进嫉妒的圈套，你踩在堤边摇摇欲坠。你大可对他感兴趣，迷恋、崇拜或怜悯，拥抱也痛殴他，与他搭档，把杜博阿熠熠发光的才能刻在你的眸中，从呕吐物里挽救他，甚至成为他的随迁警官；但你绝不该嫉妒。

他还是明星警探，面庞还刮得干干净净时；那时朵拉还是个名字，而非意象：我偶尔感到所有事都是我能内化的思维，哈里说；格子有限，他说；我觉得里面有个写着“异性恋生活伴侣”，他这样说。滚你的，维克玛答，少来。

到底是哪天？是入职那天吗？成为他搭档那天？获得随迁头衔那天？还是他眼睛明亮，举起土里刨出的证据，首先望向你那天？肯定有个时间节点，肯定有具体某天。

周四早上楼梯发出不详的吱鸣，听起来像个杜博阿警报。茱蒂特说，我们最好帮帮忙。庞大的负担压在曷城警督身上，你比任何人都清楚其重几何。我的车停在外面，金·曷城说，让他去歇会儿或许好些。你接过他的另一侧手臂，支撑的姿势再熟稔不过。有曷城警督分担，他前所未有轻飘飘，像片凤头鹦鹉羽毛。你还记得那些独自送他回家的夜晚，沉重如沙袋。哈里，搬家吧，有种东西叫电梯，你反复说。

我们原本在楼上询问证词，警督说。没有酒精，没有药片，我和证人都在等他继续提问，但他随机掏出本手册；就那样晕倒了。维克玛这才注意到警督左手牢牢捏着的蓝色封皮记事本，防水隔间大大敞开。“他常常这样突然做和当下完全无关的事吗？”警督问，“还有，这张明信片是……”

是陷阱——你似被火舌燎到视线，慌忙转开头——曷城警督，当心啊；咬住酸饵，就永远落入一条河中——已经来不及了，缠绕其上的杏仁味弥漫你的嗅觉。

同天晚上你冷冷看他和加尔特交涉，拿出盘莫名其妙的磁带，而后跳到话筒前。你注视他的喉结上下滚动，仿佛那是颗跳动的小鸟心脏，随时可能从他喉咙里滚出来。“献给我的搭档金·曷城”，他在掌声中宣布。茱蒂特再次投给你担忧的眼神。你看自己的鞋尖；这不是陷阱，你想，我在地面。 

他俩准备上楼，维克玛意识到这说明今天的调查结束了。他正要起身，叫上迈诺特回到他们的片区。这时，杜博阿突然在楼梯口停下来。“金。”他喊，声音不高不低。你的膝盖接收到某种预言，让你从椅子上站起身听这番话。

“金，”他问，“我花了二十个小时想明白——”

“你是地下同性恋组织的一份子吗？”

这就是那个时候了：终结不是物质与时间的收束，而是分散。所有的思想越隔越远，所有的灵魂自成一体，彼此最终在长到无法计量的距离之外彻底失联。宇宙陷入孤寂；与此同时，无数个新的宇宙诞生。

维克玛尽情深呼吸，仿佛溺水多时的人重新接触空气。迈诺特扶着他：“让，你还好吧？你浑身湿淋淋，满是冷汗。”他转过头，露出虚弱微笑。

不能更好，你回答，我终于从漫长而无可救药的酷刑中解脱了。


End file.
